


Gun Practice

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Gun Kink, M/M, ficadayinmay, though not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian distracts Mickey from gun practice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun Practice

Ian climbs up the stairs of the abandoned building, hearing gunshots, and smiling to himself. He approaches the open space and see’s Mickey standing far away, pointing his gun at a target on the wall. 

"Hey, Mick." Ian says. Mickey turns and tries to hide a smile. 

"Ey".

"Wacha doing?" Ian asks getting closer to Mickey.

Mickey holds up his gun. “What’s it fucking look like, dumbass.”

Ian laughs. “I ever tell you how much seeing you with a gun turns me on?” Ian says walking to the far side of Mickey, standing there, watching him take aim.

Mickey looks to the left of him at Ian, his hands on his gun pointing at the target. “Not now man I”m practicing.”

"Mmmhmmm" Ian walks closer to Mickey.

Mickey rolls his eyes and shoots at the target. Missing pretty badly.

Ian smiles slyly. “Am I…distracting you?”

"Jesus Christ, man." Mickey says annoyed. 

Ian gets behind Mickey, his hands graze on Mickey’s arms. Moving further up until his hands cover Mickey’s. 

"Or do you need me to show you how to shoot a gun." Ian says, his breath on Mickeys neck.

Mickey pushes him away with one hand, his other still on the gun. Ian holds up his hands and backs away.

Mickey grins not able to hide it and shakes his head. ”I hate you so much sometimes.”

"No you don’t." Ian says confidently. He wraps his arms around Mickey’s waist and kisses his neck. 

"Fuckk" Mickey says as he lowers the gun, unloads it, and puts the safety on. He puts it back in his jeans and unwraps Ian’s arms from his waist, turning around to face him. "You’re such a fucking dick."

"I know." Ian says grinning wide. Mickey stands up straighter and pulls the redhead down to kiss him, his hands roaming around the back of Ian’s head.


End file.
